Hollywood Heights: All I Wanted
by Quiet and Complicated
Summary: Set after the last scene from episode 26 from Hollywood Heights. Where Eddie tells Loren, "I want you to stay" The story will likely take bits and pieces from each episode but will mostly feature an original plot line. I'll do my best to stay true to the characters, we all know and love. AU - sort of
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Set after the last scene from episode 26 from Hollywood Heights. Wherein Eddie tells Loren, "I want you to stay"**_

Eddie Duran and his newly acquired friend Loren Tate sat admiring the view of the hills at_ "their"_ spot set just above L.A. The view was incredible. The skyline was clear, free from the man-made distractions of sky scrapers, and it was a beautiful day. The pair set there trying to empty their minds and focus on the paths set before them and the decisions that would need to be made soon. Eddie was trying to wrap his head around all the information that he had just learned that Cho- no Cynthia had been keeping from him. While Loren tried to let her mind run wild with different scenarios of exactly what Eddie meant when he asked her to stay. Loren could feel her face heating hope and just prayed that Eddie didn't notice.

"So", Loren started, "Penny for your thoughts?" after the long stretch of silence had fallen over the pair. "Not really sure they're worth that much. Neither is the person that I'm thinking about," replied Eddie. "Ouch, sounds like someone really messed up" said Loren. "Yeah" Eddie replies," I just trusted someone and I found out that they've been lying to me. Lying about things that you should be able to tell someone you care about. And if they can sit and lie so easily to my face it's making me question whether the person I care about is real or just another lie this person made up to manipulate me." Silence fell over them after Eddie's sudden revelation. Loren knew that Eddie wasn't telling her everything and had a feeling that Eddie's current situation had something to do with Chloe but Loren sensed that Eddie just needed to vent. He may not have told her everything but he told just enough for her to empathize with how he was feeling.

"So what are you going to do?" Loren asked after giving Eddie a few moments to collect his thoughts. "I'm not sure" Eddie said, "but either way, I'm glad I ran into Loren Tate. You have a tendency to show up and be exactly what I need before I know that I need it. "Eddie looked away before Loren had a chance to reply. Loren blushed and her mind reeled with Eddie's latest omission. _Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he know how hard I'm trying not to fall for him? He's engaged and she's everything that I'm not. But when he says thing like that my brain stops and just for a moment I can see a future where he and I actually have a future – together. _

The pair were silent after that, content to be in each other's company and thankful for the silence for it allowed them to collect their thoughts. The sun started to set and the wind started to pick up. Loren started to get cold her little jacket doing little to shelter her from the wind. But she hesitated to speak up because she didn't want her time in Eddie's company to be cut short. While Loren was pondering the best way to keep warm so she could continue to enjoy Eddie's company, her stomach decided that the half sandwich that she had earlier would no longer suffice and decided to make it presents known. Loren's stomach grumbled long and loud causing Loren to blush and bringing Eddie out of his thoughts. "Either someone's getting hungry or werewolves really do exist and have decided that we would make suitable snacks" , teased Eddie. Loren continued to blush and actively avoided Eddie's gaze. _Cute _thought Eddie, "So Loren Tate, what do you say to dinner with a friend? I have time to kill and I have it on good authority that you make good company."

**Please read and review and let me know if I should continue or if I am a crap writer and should give up writing fan-fiction and stick to reading. **

**P.S: Reviews are like a slow dance with a shirtless Eddie, so please do this fan a favor and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Constructive feedback as this is my first story would be greatly appreciated. I'm also sorry if the characters do not stay completely true to the television series. But I feel as if we are only just beginning to get to know the characters and thus, it is hard to capture their essence. If you're still reading this then, just letting you know the next update will include some of the plot from the new episodes (so excited!).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights, the characters, storyline and name are trademarked and belong to its creators as well as nick nite. Besides, if I did own the series Eddie would spend the entirety shirtless. **_

_**P.P.S: The story is going to be one of those slow build stories as those are my favorite. I am endeavoring to water the seedling of friendship that has been mapped out between Eddie and Loren and develop it into a full blown romance. Also I need help with a tittle and never fear fellow views Chloe will be dealt with accordingly. Can you say ding dong the witch is death (figuratively speaking)? **_

_*************Line Break Yo, Deal with it ***********************************************_

"Where are we going?" asked Eddie as he followed Loren to where they were supposedly going to get something to eat. Lauren had agreed to go to dinner but only if she picked the spot. Eddie being ever the gentlemen agreed but only if he paid. They had been walking for a short while but all the twist and turns had Eddie rethinking his earlier statement about Loren not being a teenage version of the lead character from fatal attraction.

"You'll see soon enough" Loren replied mysteriously, "Such impatience Mr. Durant, careful you're tarnishing your image as the perfect little pop star with this display of impatience. Next, you'll be full blown pouting" teased Loren all the while not giving anything a way. A mysterious acting Loren was something new to Eddie and he decided that he very much liked this new side of Loren. _ Addendum to the previous statement, _thought Eddie, _as I have yet to meet a side of Loren that I don't like. _

Finally after what seemed like an eternity filled with an litany of questions from Eddie and a never ending stream of giggles from Loren, the two arrived at their location. It was a non-descript location that seemed unable to be able to fulfill the promise of amazing food, music, and décor that Loren promised the location would provide. The doors were locked and Eddie was unsure of how they were going to get in until Loren pushed a buzzer three times and the doors magically opened and the two were greeted by an older gentleman. He was 6'2" broad-shouldered, tanned, gentleman who looked to be a mix of Japanese and African American and something else with a short buzz cut and beautiful light green color eyes.

The gentleman greeted Loren enthusiastically with a hug which Loren gladly returen. "Loren, how have you been?" asked the gentleman. "I've been good Mr. Marks (sorry big fan of common law. Fellow fans of the show will get the name references). I'm sorry I haven't stopped by to say hi but I didn't want to impose on your generosity. "

"Loren, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Wes?" Loren was about to answer but Wes pressed on. "And I see you bought your boyfriend" said Wes not recognizing Eddie due to the fact that he was still in his disguise. Loren could feel her face heating up from the impending blush and quickly hurried to rectify Wes' mistake. Just because she had been in love with Eddie since the first time she heard him sing over the radio instantly connecting to his voice and lyrics didn't meant that Eddie had to know. Eddie, for his part simply, watched the exchange with amusement and fondness and the tell-tale signs of a blush began to work its way onto Loren's cheeks.

"He isn't my boyfriend _Wes_ (not bothering to hide her irritation at Wes' love of making her blush). This is . . . Clint (did I mention that I was also a HUGE marvel fan? *giggles* I'm a nerd sue me.)" Loren added after a short pause that only Eddie seemed to be able to detect. "Eddie, this is Wes. I sort of helped tutor his son thirteen year old son, Max, in math. In return, he lets me come to his restaurant and eat amazing food at a price that even I, a lowly high school student and barista can afford.

"She didn't just tutor him. She worked wonders. Loren not only helped him understand Math and ace his class but she also helped him learn to love math. Though, I suspect the latter has to do with his crush on Loren and less to do with the ever exciting intricacies of mathematic formulas. Enough of this chit-chat, I'm sure your hungry Loren so I'll let you and your _friend _get back to the reason you came here in the first place to eat. Sit wherever you guys like" said Wes, and with that he wondered away to the kitchen to _hopefully actually do something productive that doesn't include harassing me _thought Loren.

***** Liinnee Breeaak (says in sing song voice. I made have had too much caffeine today.) *****

Loren decided that she would let Eddie pick the table since she had tortured him by not telling him where they were going. It had nothing to do with the fact that she needed to calm down her beating heart after looking over and catching the soft look in Eddie's eyes when he was watching Loren banter back and forth with Wes.

Eddie chose a table in the corner of the restaurant next to a window that would afford the two some privacy and dramatically decrease the chances of Eddie being recognized. Once the pair was seated, he finally had a chance to take in his surroundings without being distracted by Loren. He found that the outside of this place did little to reveal how amazing the inside looked. The inside of the restaurant was modeled after classic lounges of the early twentieth century. There was a stage off to the side of where they were in the center of the room. The l-shaped wall where their booth was situated had four other booths on the wall. Each of the booths had tall dark brown leather backs that were tufted whose height helped to effectively hide them from the people in other booths. There was also a beautiful dark burgundy colored drape that hung from the sixteen foot tall ceiling and could be closed for privacy allowing one to better create an intimate atmosphere if one so desired. There were also ten or so small round tables in front of the stage so that one could see the band performed. The walls for their part were filled with pictures of the Rat Pack, Ella Fitzgerald, Eartha Kit, Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra, Charlie Chaplain, Carey Grant, and many other great performers of the past.

Eddie felt himself relaxing as he listened to the soft sounds band play luck be a lady by Sinatra of the band play in the background. Eddie felt eyes on him and suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone and turned back to his seat mate.

"So how did I do?" Loren asked, feeling both amused and privileged at being one of the rare few able to see the awestruck luck. "It's amazing Loren, It was definitely worth the wait" Eddie replied, a little breathless. "Well I figured since we already share one special place that I would introduce another of mine. I'm glad you like it. You're the first person that I've ever shared this place with", Loren explained. Eddie was about to reply and tell Loren how refreshing her willingness to open up and share parts of herself with Eddie when a waiter came and interrupted the pair by asking if they were ready to order. Not having a chance to look over the menu, Eddie was more than happy to take Loren up on her suggestion to order for the both of them.

While the pair were waiting for their food (Loren refused to tell Eddie what she ordered him. Choosing instead to reply simply with a coy, it'll be well worth the wait. While Eddie decided that mysterious Loren may be his favorite side of Loren yet), Eddie decided something he had been wondering since he happened upon Loren in his – _their place, _his mind corrected, They had decided to share it after all.

"You never told me what you dilemma was about when I came across you earlier" Eddie supplied after the waiter had left in hopes of getting a chance to learn more about Loren.

"Well . . . I was thinking about whether I should go to Brown in the fall to study law or defer for a year on the miniscule chance that this music thing may take me" replied Loren.

"So what did you decide?" Eddie asked – one part of him dreading what Loren would say. Eddie liked spending time with Loren and really hoped that his chance to spend more time with her wouldn't be cut short. The other part of him eager to find out what his new friend had decided, so he could support her.

"I didn't, I'm feeling confused and slightly conflicted about what to do" said Loren.

"I hope I'm not speaking out of turn here, but can I ask what's holding you back from pursuing a career in music? You're incredibly talented Loren and I think that you could have an amazing career" said Eddie. He would support Loren in whatever she decided so long as she did it because it was in her heart not out of fear. Eddie failed to notice how quickly he was becoming attached to Loren and how much of a permanent fixture she was quickly becoming in his life.

Loren looked up at Eddie and mistook the sadness in his eyes about the thought of Loren going away to college for disappointment. The thought of Eddie being disappointed made Loren's insides churn causing her to become nervous which in turn made her begin to ramble. "I just . . . I know that we talked about this earlier but I'm scared Eddie. What happens when this contest is over? This thing is great but let's face Eddie, the public will forget about me soon and my music will fade. You'll move on to work with way more talented song writers with more experience and–"

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart. Loren, calm down and breathe honey" Eddie said, hoping to stop what he recognized as the beginning of a panicked attack.

Hearing Eddie call her sweetheart and honey caused her heart to pick speed for an entirely different reason but hearing the calmness of Eddie's smooth deep voice and the look of concern on Eddie's face helped Loren to calm done.

Once Eddie saw Loren began to relax, he began to speak in hopes of putting Loren's fears to rest. "I'm not just going to abandon you once the song is recorded Loren. I already told you. You and I have a connection one that started after we connected over twitter. The whole reason that the contest was amended to include more songs is so that I could have a chance to hear you're amazing lyrics. I consider you a friend Loren. And I promise, if you decide to make the leap, I'll be there for you the whole way. You're too important to me for me to walk away from"

_**A/N: I decided to split chapter two into two parts as it was becoming too long. The next part will be much shorter and we'll get to see Loren's reaction to what Eddie said at the end. Thanks to A Reader of this, Nice, and Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore (whose fic, I am ridiculously excited to read). I am humbled that you took the time to read and responded to my writing. I am also humbled and grateful to each and every person who takes the time to read this fan-fiction. Also thanks to Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore and ktroxursox13 who followed the story, I'm so grateful and I hope that I lived up to your expectations. That goes for everyone if I failed to do so please pm me or send a review with some constructive criticism. I'll update by the end of the week. **_

_**P.S: This fic is un-beta'd so all mistakes grammar and otherwise are mine and mine alone. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just watched Monday's episode and I am so . . . exasperated with Eddie. He needs to see Ch – Cynthia for what she is. For the purpose of this story, Max did not tell Eddie that he had a private investigator following Chloe and he didn't confront Chloe either. Tyler did force Chloe's hand by sending Jackie (sp?) to Chloe's place forcing her to reveal her version of the truth and Jackie still went along with it. I am saving that for something special. Hope ya'll don't mind. Lastly, the Eddie in this story won't be as easy on Chloe as he was in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights, If did Eddie wouldn't be much of schmuck (and I say this with love) and fall for Chloe's tricks. Eddie would have been shirtless already **

****** ***************So Addicted to Hollywood Heights********************************

Loren was having a hard time processing how she felt at the moment. The residual effects of panic attack that Loren had were still around shaking some of the newfound confidence Eddie had instilled in her. Loren also felt embarrassment from having a panic attack in front of Eddie in the first place. She had not experienced a panic in years after coming to term with the fact that her father was not in her life through no fault of Loren's.

The initial shock of Eddie's words coupled with her internal debate distracted Loren so much that she did not notice that Eddie moved from across the booth to sit right next to her on her side of her booth. Loren looked down to see Eddie's hand entangled in hers grounded her and willing her to come out of the haze of her panic attack and back to the present with him.

The sight of concern flickering in Eddie's eyes and the way his hand held onto hers was too much for Loren. They caused Loren to launch herself in Eddie's arms. Eddie though surprised quickly wrapped his arms around Loren understanding her need to have something real to anchor her to this moment and help shake away her doubts. With that in mind, Eddie brought Loren closer and buried his nose in her hair and inhaling her unique scent of lavender, peaches, and brown sugar. Though the moment may have seemed intimate but in this moment, it was simply one friend seeking comfort from another friend at least for now.

Before the moment had the chance to become awkward, the two were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two slowly – very slowly – extracted themselves from one another and turned around to face their server.

"Who ordered the chicken gnocchi with cheesy polenta" asked the waiter who looked embarrassed at interrupting such an obvious moment.

"That would be mine" said Loren who seemed to have found her voice. "So that leaves the turkey pancetta meatloaf with creamy mash potatoes for the gentleman. "

"Would you like some parmesan for you soup miss?" the waiter inquired politely. "No thank you" Loren replied in kind offering up a small smile to the waiter. "I'll be back to check on you too later to see when you're finished with your meal so I can serve you your dessert. " the waiter replied smiling in return and leaving the two alone.

Eddie turned to Loren to say something but Loren simply raised her eyebrow in a gesture that seemed to say eat first ask questions later. Eddie quickly decided that assertive Loren (he had taken to naming all of the "sides" of Loren after he saw them) was not someone who you wanted to cross. So he dove in and decided to try the food which admittedly smelled really great especially since Eddie hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Loren quickly decided that out of all the facial expressions that Eddie had made so far during their interactions with one another, the look of pure unadultered bliss on Eddie's face was one of her favorites. The two ate and laughed into the night bonding over their mutual love of music and sharing little stories with one another. Once the two were finished with their meal, they finished off their meal with some Zeppoli (think Italian donuts) which Loren dubbed as the last bit of legal fun for those under the age of twenty one. And if either of them noticed that Eddie never moved back to his side of the table, well they never said anything.

After dinner, Eddie insisted on driving Loren home after they retrieved his car from "their" place. He insisted that he wanted to make sure that she got home safe. At least that's what he told Loren, the truth was that Eddie was having a really good time with Loren and was not ready to have the night end. It had been a long time since Eddie had someone in his life who was genuinely interested in him as a person and not what he could do for their career. Loren didn't have to take the time to ask Eddie what was wrong or make the effort to cheer him up. But she did because she wanted Eddie to be happy. Because Eddie mattered to Loren Tate. While it was true that he had his dad who loved him, Max was often so consumed from the grief of losing his wife that it prevented him from being there for Eddie at times. Loren was different than any other person he had ever met though. Loren Tate was different than any person Eddie had ever met and Eddie desperately hoped that was one thing that never changed.

The two arrived at Loren's house but not before they made plans to meet up at a local studio where Eddie often practiced so that Loren could help Eddie with his dance moves (after Eddie attended a meeting with the Hollywood director as he said he would. Because Eddie was honorable and felt that if a man did not have his word then he had nothing). And not before Eddie could pull Loren close into another hug and whisper reassurance of his continued friendship and presence in her life softly into her ear.

************************ So Addicted to Hollywood Heights ********************************

When Loren stepped into her darkened living room, she strongly resisted the urge to pinch herself. Spending the day with Eddie and having him opening up to her like that felt surreal. The word surreal seemed to be a word that she used a lot lately considering how much things had changed these past few days. Loren was so caught up in her pondering that she failed to notice the two silhouettes ensconced in darkness. That is until one of the figures spoke up.

"Would you care to tell us why you ditched us after we made plans for a girl's day?" one of the figures said. The figure was revealed to be none other than her best friend Melissa once her mom flicked on the lights.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the cute pop star named Eddie Durant? The same pop star whose car you just pulled up in, who gave you what looked to an incredibly intimate hug before you floated into the house back from Mars?" asked her mom, Nora, in her best imitation of a detective in one of those old school films.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I completely spaced and then I went out for a walk and ran into Eddie. You guys aren't made, are you?" asked Loren worriedly.

"We're not mad. But we will be if you don't tell us everything and not leave anything out" replied Nora.

This resulted in Melissa and Nora squealing and pulling Loren onto the couch with them and handing her a cup of cocoa. The truth was that the two were secretly excited about this new development, this was _way_ better than sitting and watching bad made for tv films on lifetime.

*********************** So Addicted to Hollywood Heights ****************************

Once Eddie got home (he decided that he needed some space from Chloe at the moment to sort through his feelings), he turned his phone back on and saw that he had multiple messages from both Chloe and his dad. So he fired off a quick text message to his dad telling him not to worry and another to Chloe telling him that they would talk tomorrow but for right now he needed space.

**A/N: A little longer than I anticipated but I'm pleased sort of with this chapter. I wasn't on planning on updating this soon simply b/c I had nothing to upload. But I got inspired by all of you who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who favorite and/or followed the fic. I am truly humbled and honored as well as appreciative of your support. I have an internship at a local hospital so the next update may not be until next week. Also any title suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also I'm writing the story as I go so please be patient with me. Also any suggestions of what you would like to see would also be appreciated. Constructive Criticism is welcomed as always. **

**So what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Confirmation Number: 404607930

**A/N: This week's worth of episodes of Hollywood Heights managed to make me both frustrated and exhilarated at the same time. Frustrated because Eddie just needs to drop Eddie already (don't think I would loathe her quite as much if she actually cared about Eddie and not just her career) and exhilarated because of the moment in Friday's episode between Eddie and Loren showed Eddie's feelings for Loren transitioning slowing from little sister and friend to something more. **

**Here's the chapter let me know what you think. I want to make sure that I stay true to Eddie and Loren's characters. Also, I am going to deal with Chloe, I just want to strengthen the relationship between Eddie and Loren first. Give Eddie a chance to see what it looks like when someone really cares for him and not what he can do for them.**

**Holy Crap! Eddie just ended things with Chloe, I think the processor in my brain just shut down! I need time to reboot. I was expecting it to happen just not so soon. **

***************** ********Addicted to Hollywood Heights **********************************

The next morning found Eddie and Chloe seated at a small French themed café. It was Chloe's scene but Eddie insisted that the two meet here. Eddie's mom used to take him here when he was a child after he had a bad day. The hot chocolate here was simply divine and the perfect cure to a bad day at least according to his mom. Eddie suspected that the fact that he felt better after they would leave from a visit here had more to do with the comfort that his mom would give him. He really did miss his mom and longed to hear her voice and ask her advice on how to deal with this whole mess concerning Chloe. Since he couldn't he decided that he would settle for the next best thing, the familiarity of a place where he had made some great memories with his mom and still feel connected to her. Eddie had hoped that visiting the café would give him the strength he needed to deal with Chloe. Eddie was pulled from mind where torrents of thoughts of his mother had begun to flash to play like those silent films that he liked so much by the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Eddie please talk to me, I can explain everything but I have to know that you're willing to listen" Chloe begged in a desperate attempt to make Eddie believe the ever growing web of lies that she had spun from her tongue.

"What is there to talk about Chloe? Or is It Cynthia now?" spat Eddie, "You lied to me. What kind of a person lies about their mother being dead. Was this all part of some scheme to get me to fall for you?"

"Eddie, please listen to me. I only lied because I'm ashamed of my past and I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew about my past. My mom did awful things to me Eddie. I didn't want to relive that part of my life so I kept it a secret but now I'm ready to tell you the truth." Chloe begged Eddie to listen with tears streaming down her face.

While Eddie didn't doubt that the tears were real, he just had to wonder about the reason behind the tears. He wondered if Chloe was crying because she was truly sorry that she hurt Eddie or if she was crying because she was afraid her ticket to fame as an actress was unraveling as quickly as her lies. She's a better actress than she gives herself credit for Eddie.

"The truth? Now you want to tell me the truth. I'm not sure if you even know how to do that anymore. I'm not sure if you were ever capable of telling me the truth. How am I supposed to believe anything you say anyway since practically everything that you've told me so far has been a lie?" Eddie asked in a detached manner that startled Chloe as she begun to see her hold on Eddie slowly sleeping away.

"Eddie the truth is that – Chloe started but was interrupted by her mother Jackie (sp?) who proceeded to aide Chloe in her deceit of Eddie by telling Eddie that she was a drunk who used to leave Chloe alone to fend for herself. Eddie didn't completely buy it but he wasn't ready to give up on the idea of Chloe. Eddie was slowly coming to the realization that he wasn't in love with Chloe so much as he was in love with the idea of Chloe.

Even after hearing Jackie back up her daughter's reasoning for not telling Eddie the truth, the story still doesn't sit right with Eddie. Although some of her story does seem to have some truth to it, Eddie feels like this is yet another instance of Chloe twisting the truth so that it is convenient for her. But Eddie still can't help but hold on to idea of the fairytale that he and Chloe once had (Before he discovered that she was a lying, manipulative snake in the grass who behaved like a spoilt brat when she didn't get her way (case in point: her behavior during Eddie's video shoot)). So instead of breaking things off, Eddie decided that the two should . . .

"Take a step back from our relationship. What does that even mean Eddie?" Chloe asks in that desperate pathetic tone that Eddie has come to know well during their interactions these last few weeks.

"It means that you aren't the person that I thought you were and I need time to adjust to this new person and get to know her to see if the real you and I would be good together in a relationship. Relax Chloe; I'm not saying that we break up. I'm just saying that I think it would be a good idea for us to hold off on getting married and date some more" Eddie explained, hoping to placate the near hysterical Chloe.

"What about our weekend trip together?" Chloe asked her voice small. The question may have seemed innocent, a concerned girlfriend who is trying to hold her relationship together. It was clear what Chloe really wanted to know.

"The answer to your question is yes Chloe. I will still take you to meet with the director to help you get the role" came the clipped reply from Eddie.

"That's not what I said" Chloe said, her voice continuing to grow smaller under Eddie's scrunity.

"It's what you meant" was the last thing Eddie said before her walked away leaving his still full cup of hot chocolate and enough money on the counter to cover their tab.

**A/N: I know it's short. There is a second part to the chapter but I have to get up really early in the morning for work. But I promise another update before Saturday. Planning to stay up late to make it extra long. **

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed after the posting of the last chapter. I'm so sorry that I do not have time to make individual shout outs. **

**I hope that I'm living up to ya'll expectations. Next half of the chapter will feature pure Eddie and Loren interaction.**


	5. Chapter 4: Part Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I worked all weekend and am still trying to recover, I'm so tired. Was anybody else squealing like a fan girl during the last scene of Friday's episode of Hollywood Heights. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. I am also really open to suggestion about how to expose Chloe's cheating ways to Eddie or other miscellaneous scenes that any of ya'll would like to see. I am so grateful for the outpouring of support that I have received from all of ya'll. Every review, fav and follow makes me feel such happiness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hollywood Heights. I just hijacked them for the purposes of this story. The storyline however is mine. Oh and I promise to return all characters save for Chloe and Tyler back to their original owners relatively unharmed. **

Days after Eddie's confrontation with Chloe, he and Loren finally managed to coordinate their busy schedules. The pair were all set to practice and had decided to meet up at Eddie's house (emphasis on _Eddie _part as he had decided that in addition to post phoning the engagement, it would be best if the two lived apart) to drive to the studio. The reason being that Eddie went to a studio that was out of the way and it was way too complicated to try and give directions since Eddie didn't even really know the address, he just knew how to get there. At least that was the reason that Eddie pitched to Loren. If Loren saw through his excuse, she never bothered to tell Eddie or make fun of him for having such a flimsy excuse. The truth of the matter was that Eddie wanted to spin some alone time with Loren and just talk to her. After finding out about the secrets Chloe had been keeping from him, Eddie felt unsettled. He began to doubt himself – his instincts, his worth as performer and as a man. Eddie had felt himself falling at dizzying speeds through a pit that seemed to have no end with only darkness, loneliness, and doubt to keep him company. Not even spending time bonding with dad seemed to be able to ease the constant ache of pain that began to pervade his life. Then one evening after calling Loren and finally being able to find a time when they could meet, Eddie found himself free of the ache for the first time since he found out the truth about Chloe hence the excuse of needing to drive to the studio together.

Once comfortably seated in Eddie's sleek black Chevy Camaro, the two spent the hour car ride talking, bonding over their love of music, and singing to the tunes blasting through Eddie's radio courtesy of his Ipod. About twenty minutes into the car ride fader by Temper Trap began to play. Loren squealed and began singing along while Eddie simply smirked at her and chuckled quietly so as not to embarrass Loren. Once the song ended, Loren turned to Eddie and proceeded to tell him how she "can't believe that you have that song on your Ipod. Most people I know have no idea what that song is and look at me like I'm crazy when I started singing out the lyrics."

Eddie chuckled once again in that smooth timbre that Loren adored so much and replied in kind by telling Loren that he "heard the song playing in this cool little record shop that I like to frequent and it's been stuck in my head ever since. " The pair talked some more and soon they were pulling up to the studio.

Once inside the studio, the pair spent the next two hours practicing the whole routine for Eddie's performance. Within the span of that two hours, there are hands touching hips that wrap around toned stomachs and squeeze when they dissolve into a fit of laughter and giggles, spins and twirls, lingering touches, secret smiles, and eye contact that seems to convey to one another things that Eddie and Loren's subconscious seem to know but have yet to alert the conscious mind to. Afterwards, the two collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor with Eddie's back against the mirror and Loren laying sideways across his chest. Loren was the first to catch her breath and once she did, she realized just exactly where she collapsed. She tried to move away but then Eddie's other arm was coming around her and she thought he was going to push her away instead Eddie slung the arm low around her waist and turned his face to bury it in the hair by Loren's ear.

"Thanks for this Loren, I really needed it. The only times that I'm not focused on my problems are when I'm practicing or hanging out with you. This was the best of both words." Eddie spoke and his hands gently added pressure on Loren's stomach where he had slung them as if to reinforce his words.

Loren was at a loss of what to say at first. So she simply turned her head buried under the crook of Eddie's neck, wound her hands around his middle and pulled him closer to her while squeezing him around the middle.

Without another word the two untangled themselves from one another (it didn't escape either Eddie or Loren that this was something that they had to do on an increasingly regular basis. Eddie drove them back to their place, the two hugged and went their separate ways. Two hours later, Eddie was freshly showered and found himself bored out of his mind. He tried to write but nothing came. He desperately wanted someone to hang out with to distract from thoughts of Chloe which only seemed to bring him pain lately. Loren was the first person who popped into his head but he did not want to bother her so he texted his father first and found that he was busy. He texted two other guys that he hangs out with on a regular basis but they were both busy. Just as Eddie was about to give up and try to settle down to sleep some more, his phone buzzed alerting him to the fact that he had a text message. The message was from Loren and read 'too tired to think but not tired enough to sleep. This. Sucks.'

Eddie chuckled at the text message and told Loren that he felt the same way. The response came almost immediately. 'So Mr. Duran, how do you suggest we remedy the situation' was the playful message that Loren sent Eddie. Eddie thought for a minute and suggested 'chinese takeout and turner classic movie channel.' On the car ride over to the studio, Eddie revealed to Loren that watching classic films held a special place for him as it was something that he and his mother used to do. While Loren had reveled that the turner classic movie channel happened to be a main stay in the Tate household. 'Be there in ten' was all that Loren sent in reply. Eddie closed his phone with a laugh and flopped back on the couch to wait for Loren to show up. And suddenly Eddie wasn't so sad or lonely anymore.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: If anyone is still reading the story, I am so sorry for the late update. Between work (which is admittedly awesome), preparing for my last semester of University before graduation and freaking out about graduation and my boards, I haven't had time to work on the story. Then I had to deal with the fact that I had no idea how to end Eddie and Chloe now that Loren and Eddie have established a bond. But then my mom said something and it sparked an idea in me so enjoy. Also this chapter is dedicated to PrincessEris and everyone who read, favorite(d), reviewed, and/or followed the story. You all give me hope that I don't completely suck at being a writer. **

************************Addicted to Hollywood Heights*****************************

So Chloe and Eddie spent the weekend schmoozing with Osborne Silver (spelling?) just like Eddie promised. When the two left, Chloe had a call back for the role in Osborne's new movie contingent upon the meeting of three conditions – the first being that Eddie had to at least read through the script, second (and this one amused Eddie to no end) Chloe had to work with an acting coach (of Osborne's choice) and attend improve classes every day for two months until they held call backs and lastly if Eddie didn't take the role he had to at least do a song for the soundtrack. Though the weekend had been productive, it had proven something to Eddie that he was almost desperate to believe. Chloe wasn't the woman that Eddie thought she was. The woman that Eddie was in love with existed, she was a real tangible person – but Chloe wasn't that woman.

The whole weekend all Chloe talked about was how her dreams were finally coming true how she was going to be an actress and how she and Eddie would make the perfect power couple. In that moment, Eddie decided that while he loved the idea of the woman that he thought Chloe was, he wasn't sure if he loved the real Chloe – the one who has been revealed to him these last couple of weeks. Being who he was – Eddie didn't want to just give up on his relation with Chloe. It just wasn't who he is. So when Chloe asked Eddie if he wanted to watch her walk in the fashion show of an up and coming designer hoping to get noticed for fashion week, Eddie felt compelled to say yes. He hoped that the night would either help bring them together or show him that it was finally time to let go of Chloe so that they could move on. Because no matter how much Chloe had hurt him, Eddie wished nothing more for Chloe to be happy and be at peace with herself and who she really is.

**************************Addicted to Hollywood Heights*********************************

Across town, Tyler York had become increasingly fed up with this game that he and Chloe were playing. And after Chloe had lied to Eddie about him forcing her to sleep with him, Tyler had lost it. Tyler could put up with a lot of things and he had suffered quite a bit of abuse at the hands of Chloe. But he couldn't nor would he tolerate her painting him as some rapist. Tyler loved women, he had been raised by a single mother and he admired her for her strength and the way that she constantly tried to make things better for him even when he was being a snot – which was most of the time in Tyler's case. He respected and loved women. He would never dream of forcing himself onto a woman or doing any of the things that Chloe had suggested in an effort to get Eddie to believe the ever expanding web of lies that Chloe had begun to weave using her poisonous tongue. The moment Chloe had uttered those words was the moment that Tyler declared her and whatever this messed up thing they were doing to be hopeless. He was tired of fighting for someone who was driving ninety miles an hour down a road whose endpoint was destruction. Chloe was manipulative, conniving, back-stabbing, social ladder climbing, self-destructive wretch – and Tyler was done trying to help her. In an effort to set the record straight and salvage his steadily diminishing chance at having a career and a chance at real happiness, Tyler called Lily. He had a plan but he would need Lily's help to pull it off.

**********************Addicted to Hollywood Heights******************************

Eddie was sitting in the front row waiting for the fashion show to start. It had been a while since Eddie has seen Chloe this excited but what's more is that Chloe seemed nervous. She actually liked the designer and hoped to work with the designer again if it went well. While it was true that Chloe had been excited about the whole ordeal with Osborne and the prospect of the movie, this wasn't the same. This wasn't Chloe dreaming of fame and fortune, this was Chloe falling in love with fashion again and being eager to work. It was almost like the 'old Chloe' was back. Except as Eddie's mind savagely reminded him, there was no' old Chloe'. There was simply the woman she was and the woman she pretended to be and Eddie was having trouble reconciling the two into one person – the real Chloe.

Eddie didn't have time to ponder anymore because the music started and the lights dimmed and beautiful women started traipsing down the run away in amazing clothes. All was going well so far as the latest model had just disappeared behind the corner and Chloe suddenly appeared. As Chloe gracefully glided down the runway with a strut that would make most models jealous, her moment was interrupted as the music suddenly screeched to a halt and the giant screen above the runway flickered on and the camera focused on Tyler and Lily. Everyone gasped and as Chloe shouted for them to turn it off (for she knew that Tyler and Lily together simply didn't bode well for her), the two on the screen began to talk after Lily gave a short introduction.

"So Tyler, you said that you had something to tell me. Something regarding one Chloe Carter and the nature of your relationship with her" Lily said as her voice rang out through the venue where the runway show was taking place just moments ago.

"Well, I've been in the press a lot lately in regards to the Chloe situation and I felt the need to set the record straight. I know that the public does not have a very high opinion of me and I don't blame them but I just want people to know the truth" Tyler confessed, his tone surprisingly vulnerable.

"The truth about what Tyler" Lily spoke softly sensing that the soothing tone might just be what Tyler needed right now.

"The truth about what happened between Chloe and I. I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of, things that simply prove to me how much work I still have left to do on myself. However, there is one thing that I would never do and that's force myself on a woman by physical force or otherwise. I did not nor would I ever force myself on Chloe. The truth is that Chloe and I have been sleeping together since before Chloe and Eddie got together. We just never stopped even once they become a 'couple.' Despite what people may think, I love Chloe and I wanted to be with more. But our relationship is toxic, almost as much as the relationship that she has with Eddie" Tyler's voice waivered at the end of his confession. It took saying all of those things out loud for Tyler to realize that he and Chloe really were no good for each other and really shouldn't be together.

"Why come forward now Tyler? We all know how much you hate Eddie for his success and now it seems for having Chloe. How can we be sure that this isn't some plot just to hurt Eddie because he seems to have everything that you want" Lily stated determined to make sure that she had done the right thing by answering Tyler's call for help and that this isn't some sick plot to simply get media coverage and sabotage both Chloe and Eddie in the process.

Lily thought that Tyler's will might waiver in the face of the accusations and force Tyler to breakdown and confess that this was all some silly game. Lily was once again surprised when Tyler reacted in the opposite manner of which she expected. Tyler set up straighter and seemed more determined.

"Because there have been accusations in the past and I've never bothered to address them in the media. But the accusations that Chloe made about me forcing her to sleep with me are where I draw the line. As for proof, I have text messages and pictures that I paid some paparazzi off so he wouldn't release them. " Tyler said simply as he laid the manila envelope containing both the pictures and copies of the text messages. He then got up and walked away and the screen turned black after Lily announced that copies of both the text messages and pictures would be posted on the website later.

Chloe collapsed on the stage sobbing as she realized that she had just lost Eddie. When she turned to try and say something to him – anything to convince him to stay, she found Eddie's seat empty.

**A/N: please don't hate me for taking so long to update. I'm not really happy with how the chapter turned out but please let me know what you guys think. I am open to rewriting it. The next chapter will have a hurt Eddie and comforting Loren. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I was finished up my last semester of University and dealing with a lot of personal issues. I still have a national licensing exam to study for and pass but I should have a little more free time here and there to update regularly. After reading your reviews, I'm starting to see that there are some of you who don't appreciate my underuse of periods. I will try to work on that as I move forward. I hope the wait for this chapter is somewhat worth it to you all. This chapter is light on dialogue but it's an important chapter because this chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story.**

**I do not own the characters, all characters from Hollywood Heights are property of teen nick and nickelodeon. I do however own the plot!**

For Eddie Duran, there were few moments in life that could compare to spending time in his parent's Dad's beach house. The beach house was the last place that the family visited while on vacation before the unfortunate and untimely death of his mother. So when Eddie discovered that Chloe was cheating on him, he left to his parent's beach house. He returned back to the beach house hoping that maybe the opportunity to bask in the memories of the last time he truly felt whole would help bring him comfort amidst the situation with Chloe. As he stepped over the threshold of his Dad's beach house, Eddie found that not even the warm memories of his mom's beautiful smile, his dad playing guitar on the beach, and the family making a meal together were enough to wash away the feelings that Eddie found himself desperately running away from.

Eddie was a mild tempered person by nature, he rarely got upset and when he did – his anger never lasted long. Eddie could not remember ever feeling so angry. But his anger with Chloe was blazing and showed no signs of slowing down. It was like the anger replaced all of the blood in his veins and was slowly making his way towards his heart – where he felt the anger taking residence and settling in to make its home in his heart. Pain was another emotion that Eddie felt. Unfortunately for Eddie, pain was an emotion that he knew all too well. After Eddie lost his mother, he buried himself under work and tried to help his dad cope hoping being busy would help fill the hollow place that seemed to be in the place of his heart. He tried to date but found that he was scared to connect with the women for fear of losing him. When Chloe came around she was like a breath of fresh air, all disarming smiles and understanding eyes. She didn't try to fix Eddie, she just let him be. She gave him space but was always quick to let him know she was there. The best thing about Chloe in the beginning was that he didn't have to pretend to be happy when he was with her – she genuinely made him feel happy. But slowly as her famed increased that beautiful, bright, understanding girl slowly began to fade. Now as Eddie stood out on the deck of the beach house underneath the night sky, he wondered how/why it took him so long to see that Chloe was no longer the woman he fell in love with. At this point, Eddie was unsure if Chloe was ever that girl in the first place. One thing was true Chloe was a better actress than Eddie ever gave her credit for. It's too bad that her award worth performance wasn't for a role in a movie and had to come at the price of Eddie's heart.

******************************** Hollywood Heights ************************************

Back at the fashion show, the silence that followed Tyler's confession had dissipated. Now the runway of the fashion show was in chaos. Reporters had swarmed the stage and now surrounded Chloe who was still hysterical. Reports were shoving and pushing each other each hoping to be the one to get the exclusive. Chloe either couldn't hear them or she had just shut down – either way she wasn't saying anything. She curled into a ball, covered her ears, and prayed for the noise to go away as she slowly lost consciousness. One of the security guards took pity on Chloe's current predicament and rescued her. Once the security guard got her backstage, he discovered that Chloe passed out and quickly dialed 9-1-1. An ambulance came soon afterwards and whisked Chloe away to the hospital.

***************************** ***Hollywood Heights**********************************

Loren was exhausted once she reached home. It had been a rough couple of days. Loren had arranged with her teachers to take her finals early so that she could concentrate on building a music career. Her teachers allowed Loren to do so as Loren was one of the best students and she had already finished her homework for the remainder of the semester. Unfortunately this meant that Loren had to cut herself from all social media and her phone in order to concentrate. Loren had told everyone about what she was doing and most everyone was really supportive. It took a little while to convince Kelly but she acquiesced once she realized how much more free time she would have. It also took some time to convince Nora but she warmed to the idea once she learned that Loren would still walk the stage and get her school diploma. Spending the last few days living school made Loren excited to rejoin the land of the living. Bouncing from the door step to her room, Loren removed her phone from its hiding place. Imagine Loren's surprise when she was bombarded with alerts about Eddie and Chloe's disastrous time at the fashion show and Eddie's disappearance from the fashion show. Before Loren could click on one of the links to try to make sense of what happened, her phone rang. Loren's eyed widened as she scanned her caller id.

Loren answered her phone and addressed her caller in a soft, gentle voice. "Eddie. Are you ok?"

**A/N: I know that this chapter jumped around a lot but I needed to address these characters and let you know what's going on with them. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long. I graduated from college, got my licensure for my field, and have dealing with job hunting in this tough economic climate. I've also been dealing with a myriad of personal issues. And on top of it all, my computer crapped out on me. But I'm back and I'm dealing. And I am really scared that this chapter will not meet your guys' expectation.**

Loren pulled up to the beach house worried about what she might find. When she parked in the driveway of the house where here GPS told her that Eddie had taken refuge, Loren was stunned. The house was simple but quite beautiful. The driveway was made of beautiful imported stone that Loren followed to an enormous but beautiful dark brown wooden door. Loren knocked once and the door gently opened revealing a heartbroken looking Eddie. Loren didn't say anything; she wasn't sure that was anything one could say to erase the pain of a broken heart.

Loren simply dropped her bag by the door, closed the door, and embraced Eddie in her arms. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's tiny waist and let himself relax in her embrace. They stood there for long minutes. Eddie simply enjoying the warmth of someone who wanted nothing from him accepts his happiness. It was a relief to finally be in the presence of someone (besides his dad of course) who was genuinely interested in his well-being and spending time with Eddie Duran - the person not his mega popstar persona.

Without saying a word, Loren untangled herself from Eddie and took Eddie by the hand leading him into the kitchen. She led him to a stool gently pushed him until he followed her cue and sat down. Loren then began moving around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans (happy to find that the placement of everything quit similar to her kitchen at home). She opened the fridge delighted to find that Eddie had stocked the kitchen. She set to work making her famous ten minute orange chicken with her low-cal fried rice and steamed veggies on the side. Eddie for his part marveled at the grace and confidence with which Loren moved. _The Tate women never cease to blow me away_ was the thought running through Eddie's head. He also wondered exactly how she knew that he was hungry seeing as he hadn't eaten before the fashion show. He supposed that it was part of the Tate women mystique. Little did Eddie know that his stomach had growled. And Loren thought it best to get some food in him before she tried to get him to open up about what happened less he lose his appetite.

**A/N: The next chapter will feature Eddie and Loren discussing the emotional torrent that Chloe put his heart through. I will also aim to show Loren helping Eddie move past the situation. I also promise to throw in a platonic (at least for a little bit) cuddle session. I want them to have a solid foundation before anything starts between them. Updates 1-2 times a week, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am extremely sorry about the late update. My computer crashed and then my dad's computer crashed. Good news now, I have a brand new tablet and he has a new computer. I also got a part time job in my field! Things are looking up. Let the writing begin! Leddie moments galore ahead. You have been warned!**

Eddie sat on the stool watching in awe as Loren moved about the kitchen with a grace and confidence that he had not known she possessed. Eddie was quickly learning that the Tate women were full of surprises. He also wished that Loren was this comfortable with herself when she was interacting with the rest of the world. Then maybe the rest of the world could see how special and talented Loren was. When she was out in public, Loren always seemed so guarded like she was waiting to have to defend herself against the next thing that came out of their mouth. In the back of his mind, Eddie knew that probably had something to do with Loren's dad leaving and her having to grow up so quickly. The only people she seemed to let her guard down around were Mel, Adam and her mom. _And apparently now me _Eddie thought quietly to himself. Eddie quietly wondered to himself if Loren would stop learning things about Loren. He certainly hoped not. It was strange but even as Eddie found his love life disintegrating instead of being consumed with thoughts of despair and pain; Eddie found himself consumed with thoughts of one person – Loren.

Not soon after coming to that realization, Eddie found himself being pulled out of the safety of his own mind by the sound of a beautiful melodic sound. Eddie blinked mentally clearing out the cobwebs and emerged back into the present. He caught the sound again and he perked up – Eddie recognized the sound. It was Loren's beautiful voice sing the lyrics to one of MK's older and lesser known songs. Eddie was surprised not many people knew the song and it happened to be his favorite out of all the songs that his parents had recorded. It was a song that Eddie's mom used to sing to him when he was feeling down or heart.

**A/N: lyrics are mine. I'm normally never brave enough to show these to anyone. But you guys make me feel brave. Your reviews, words of encouragement and constructive criticism give me courage!**

_Seems like you're is heart broken_

_And every word that's spoken only seems to cut deeper and deeper_

_You promise that you'll l never fall in love again _

_That you're done _

_And this isn't a lesson you'll need to learn again_

_But you're beautiful and I know _

_That with time, life will show_

_That love is worth the chance_

Loren's voice dropped off and she began to hum again. Eddie was speechless. He had always been protective of his parent's music especially after his mother died. But Loren's rendition of his parent's song left his mind reeling and his heart soaring. And in that moment Eddie knew that he would be okay, with Loren by his side as his friend, he'd be alright. Eddie was once again brought of his thoughts by the sound of Loren's voice. Loren was singing this time but Eddie found that even her speaking voice had a melodic quality to it – rising and falling in a way that only Loren's voice could.

Eddie, Loren's voice called out to him again. She was starting to grow worried she had been trying to get Eddie's attention for the last five minutes. Just as she was about to shake him, Eddie seemed to come around.

"Sorry Lo, just got a lot on my mind I guess. You need help with anything for dinner? " answered Eddie hoping to wipe the look of concern off of Loren's face. He had to admit that she did look adorable like that with her nose scrunched up cutely and her hair arranged on top of her head in a messy bun. Loren's face went blank for a second before she told Eddie, "I already finished making dinner." Loren pointed to the table and made a wide sweeping motion her hand.

Eddie looked over at the table to find that Loren had indeed finished dinner. Loren had thrown together a beautiful but simple meal made up of chicken Alfredo with a homemade béchamel sauce, a simple salad made up of spinach, cherry tomatoes, and mozzarella topped off with extra virgin olive oil, fresh cracked blacked pepper as well as sea salt. There was also garlic bread to go along with the meal as well as cinnamon gnocchi for dessert. Not only did Loren make a beautiful meal but she had managed to dig up a table setting for somewhere deep within the recesses of the kitchen. Eddie was amazed, Loren managed to throw all this together with the few things he picked up from the grocery store all while he was busy daydreaming.

Loren reached out and took Eddie by the hand leading him to the table. Eddie ever the gentleman pulled out the chair for Loren and pushed chair into the table before seating down himself. The two served themselves and then began a light conversation.

"So in addition to being a rock star in the making, you're also an Iron chef," Eddie quipped.

"Haha Duran. I'm no chef. You're just too easily impressed. Just because unlike you, I can move around in the kitchen without burning water that does not mean I'm ready to take on Iron Chef Bobby Flay," Loren replied in kind making Eddie chuckle. He had to admit the girl could give as good as she got.

"Ouch Lo that hurts," Eddie replied laying it on thick by putting on his best puppy dog face to try and make Loren feel guilty. But Loren was having none of it. "Sorry rockstar but I call it like a see it," Loren said while giggling. She wasn't a giggler but Loren was quickly finding that when she was with Eddie none of the normal rules seemed to apply. With Eddie, she didn't feel the pressure to live up the role of model straight-A honor student holding down a full time job. She could just be herself – the girl no woman she had always wanted to be. No expectations, no pressure. And Loren had to admit, it was a really good feeling.

"But seriously, where did you learn how to cook like this," Eddie asked with wonder in his voice. Loren blushed and looked down, "I'm a foodie. I love to eat as you can no doubt tell. "Loren said as a lifetime of insecurities built up thanks to mean girls like Adriana. Even though, she knew that there was no way that Eddie would ever see her as more than his silly little high-school friend. She couldn't help but think that maybe she might have more of a chance if she looked more like Chloe. Loren cringed at the thought she knew how much Chloe had hurt Eddie and immediately began berating herself. Tonight was about helping Eddie on the long road to healing not about getting Eddie to fall for her – the way that she was falling for him.

Eddie looked at Loren and his eyes instantly softened. Eddie sometimes forgot that Loren didn't see herself the way that he saw her. Loren was absolutely gorgeous. She was the kind of girl that pulled people in with her looks and kept them there with her words. She was honest, kind-hearted, and always looking at for other's people's feelings even at the risk of her own. The best part was that Loren seemed totally unaware of the effect that she had on other people. She had even managed to charm his father Mr. Duran with her sweet nature and beautiful smile. Eddie wracked his brain for a way to show Loren just a glimpse of how other people saw her. Eddie smiled at Loren in that way that never failed to make her heart speed up and rose from his seat. He made his way round to Loren's side of the table and held out his hand. Loren placed her hand in Eddie's hand and allowed him to pull her up from the couch. Eddie lead Loren over to a beautiful ornate oval shaped mirror that sat in the entry way. The cream colored mirror sat over a table that the Duran boys used to set their keys down on. Eddie turned Loren so that she was facing the mirror and he was behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her middle, placed his chin on her should and placed his mouth near her ears so that he could talk to her more easily. He reached up and undid the bun on her head and began trying to explain Loren how he saw her.

"You're beautiful Lo, Eddie began whispering into her ear, "You've got big beautiful brown eyes that let people see exactly what you're thinking if they look hard enough. You've got a cute little nose." Eddie tapped Loren's nose making her giggle despite herself. Eddie was glad to hear Loren laughing but Eddie wasn't done yet. "Beautiful full lips that form a smile that puts the sun to shame and gorgeous thick brown hair that forms beautiful curls whenever you don't have time to straighten it," Eddie finished and squeezed Loren's tiny waist trying to get her to understand that his words were truth. Loren turned in Eddie's arms and buried her face into his neck hugging him tightly. Loren was trying to find the words to thank Eddie but they wouldn't come. No one had ever made her feel like this – she felt beautiful and secure. Sure, she heard the words from Mel, her mom and occasionally Adam but Loren dismissed them. They were obligated to say those things because they were her family and they cared. Somehow when Eddie said the words Loren believed them. Eddie's hands once again stayed silent and the two held on to each other.

**A/N: I hope that this somewhat longer chapter makes up for my absence. I really do appreciate all of ya'lls support. I know I promised that they would talk about Chloe and that will be the focus of next chapter. But I'm exhausted Ya'll. **

**Also to anyone affected by the bombings in the Boston marathon or the plant explosion in Texas, my thoughts and prayers are with you. You are on my mind and in my heart. Until the next time, stay safe everyone!**

**P.S. If you have any suggestions for the direction that you would like to story to go in or places where you would like them to go or activities for them to do. Please let me know. You can PM me or let me know through reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to thank every single person who has viewed, read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. You are all truly amazing. Your support gives me the courage to not only keep writing but to brave in all aspects of my life. Ya'll give me courage and hope. Your continued support means more to me than you'll ever know.**

**I know that some of you are really anxious for Eddie and Loren to get together but it will be a while. I really want this story to be the kind of story where Eddie and Loren become best friends first. That being said, I will be sure to give you plenty of Leddie moments. Also more Nora and Mighty Mel to come! **

Loren and Eddie were now comfortable seated on the couch watching Avengers and geeking out with each other over all things Marvel related. The air surrounding the pair was comfortable and familiar as if the two had known each other for a while. The pair was in the middle of discussing their favorite graphic novel when they were interrupting by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. It was Eddie's phone and when he read the screen his features instantly darkened. Loren could tell by the look on Eddie's face that whoever was calling was bad news. She had a couple of guesses as to who was calling but couldn't be sure.

"Chloe?" Loren asked her voice wavering because she was unsure if this was something that Eddie would really want to talk about with her. Eddie's mood had improved slightly when she showed up to the bungalow but Loren couldn't help but feel insecure about her friendship with Eddie. Eddie lifted his head and his facial expression relaxed slightly when he heard Loren's voice. "Yeah" Eddie said unable to prevent his voice from catching slightly as he heard her name. Eddie lowered his head in hands and agonized over how he could have been so blind as to who Chloe or whatever name she was going by now really was.

"Do you want to talk to her," Loren asked in that soft and caring, melodic tone. "Maybe hearing an explanation will help."

Eddie shook his head vigorously before he spoke again. "She lied, cheated and manipulated. Even if we did talk, I could never be sure that anything that she was saying was the truth. The reality is that my feelings for her are as fake as she is. I never fell in love with Chloe. I fell in love with the woman that she created. The sad thing is that everyone could see through her charade except for me."

Loren's heart hurt for Eddie. It pained her more than she could say to see him in such pain. She reached over and ran her hand through Eddie's hair in a comforting manner. She struggled to come up with something comforting to say while trying to wrap her head around how anyone could cheat on someone as amazing as Eddie.

"You were in love with her Eddie. There is nothing sad or pathetic about giving yourself so wholly to someone. It's beautiful and it's just one more thing to add to the list of reasons that I admire you." Loren finally settled on telling him.

"Loren, there is nothing admirable about being the idiot that is so blinded by love that you couldn't see things for what they really are. I don't ever think I'll fall in love again." Eddie said burying his head in his hands again. His voice revealing his state of disbelief over that fact that Loren admired him for falling for Chloe's tricks.

Loren's was beyond upset when she heard how much Chloe hurt Eddie and continued to hurt him despite being miles away. She turned her body to the side so that she was facing Eddie tucking her legs under her and scooted closer to Eddie. Personal space was quickly becoming a thing of the past but Loren would think about that later. Eddie needed her now. She reached out her hand and lifted Eddie's face until she could see his eyes.

"Chloe has taken so much away from you already. Don't let her steal your ability to love as well. As much as it is a tragedy that Chloe was too stupid to see how truly incredible you are. The real tragedy in this would be if you met the one the _real _one and let her slip through your hands because Chloe is a manipulative, conniving, cheating, back-stabbing, two-faced, soul-sucking, social ladder climbing twit!" Loren stated with more passion and conviction that Eddie had ever seen in her before.

Eddie chuckled while Loren blushed over the fact that she had let Eddie see just how much what Eddie did to him had affected her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't Chloe's biggest fan?" Eddie said with a chuckle.

"Cause I'm not and when the angry mob shows up to tar and feather her, I'll be right up front with my torch and pitch fork," Loren exclaimed.

"Are you speaking as a friend or fan?" Eddie asked with a twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Does it have to be one or the other," Loren asked boldly glad to see Eddie's spirits lifting.

"You, Loren Tate, are one in a million and I am so better for knowing you," Eddie finished making Loren blush again. _He really has no idea how the effect he has on me, _Loren thought. Before she could think more deeply on the subject, she was interrupted by the sound of Eddie's voice.

"I think I'm going to go grab a shower. Do you mind?" Eddie asked feeling badly for having to leave Loren alone. Though he felt better thanks to Loren, Eddie still needed to clear his head. Coincidentally, he also needed a shower.

Loren flushed deeper this time at the thought of Eddie in the shower and quickly shooed him away. Her time with Eddie had inspired her. Eddie as her inspiration was becoming a running theme as of late.

Once she was sure that Eddie has ascended the stairs to use the bathroom, she ran to the care and retrieved her guitar from the trunk of her car. Eddie, ever the gentleman, had taken the rest of her things from the car and into the house. She had bought the guitar just in chance. Eddie always seemed to inspire her even before she met him. Now that the two have been become friends, the songs seemed to come as easy as breathing.

Loren seated herself on the rooftop deck. She pulled out sheet music and wrote What You Do to Me at the top of the paper. She sat down and began strumming her guitar. The words and melody to the song seemed to flow effortlessly.

**A/N: song lyrics are original and completely my own. So now you know why they suck. **

Don't know how much longer I can pretend

That you don't make my heart beat faster

And my head spin

Don't want to ever see this thing with you and me ever end

Even though it truly hasn't began

Cause that's what you do to me

Eddie having come out of the shower had wondered out to the patio after not being able to find Loren anywhere in the house. He was surprised to be greeted by the sounds of her amazing voice whilst strumming a beautiful melody on her guitar. Eddie wondered not for the first time if Loren would ever stop leaving him breathless and speechless. Eddie leaned against the patio while the sounds of music filled the Duran beach house. Something that Eddie was not sure would ever happen again after the death of his mom.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey All. I didn't intend to go so long without updating but I've been really sick and extremely fatigued since the last time I updated. I apologize if this chapter is awful – well more awful than the rest. But I can barely concentrate on the screen long enough to get this down, let alone organize my thoughts to try to give a guys the chapter you deserve. You have all been truly amazing. I'm so grateful for your support. As I've said countless times before, You make me brave. You all make me want to be a better writer. I'm starting to get more comfortable with writing (especially with dialogue) and finding my voice as a writer. **_

_**If this chapter doesn't meet your expectations, I sincerely apologize. I will do my very best to redo it once I feel better. Please share your thoughts with me. I hope the pace isn't too slow for some of you. Wishing you all a happy and safe weekend. Much love and appreciation – Quiet and Complicated **_

Loren let the last few chords for the first verse of her new song ring out. The song was about Eddie of course – her feelings for Eddie to be exact. No matter how much Loren's brain tried to rationalize to her heart that falling for Eddie was a bad idea, she couldn't seem to help herself. These feelings were different than the crush; she used to have on him. Before Eddie and Loren had become friends, Loren liked the idea of Eddie. The person she thought wrote the lyrics to the songs that seemed to describe the feelings in her heart. Now that she and Eddie were becoming friends, those feelings were changing.

Loren no longer simply liked the idea of Eddie but she was starting to develop feelings for the real Eddie. The guy with whom she shared her secret spot, the one that blushed whenever fans paid him compliments even after all these years of being in the business, loved food as much as she did, the guy that made her feel brave, beautiful, secure and was unafraid to give his heart away to the one he loved. He was quickly becoming her other best friend (no one would _ever_ replace Mel) and Loren was determined not to let her feelings get in the way. Eddie was important to her and she didn't want to lose him.

The sound of hands clapping brought Loren back down to earth (_**sorry couldn't resist the reference)**_. "I see this place hasn't lost its ability to inspire great music. Although, I have to admit that I'm a little jealous that you stole my must Tate," Eddie teased Loren in a manner that was becoming familiar to the two of them.

"Sorry Rockstar, I wasn't aware that you owned the rights to inspiration. And besides, my song isn't even good and I sounded horrible" Loren teased back hoping to keep the conversation going and prevent Eddie from asking about her song.

Loren was not so lucky. "Loren, both your song and voice were amazing. You have that rare gift of being able to tell a story through your songs. I admire that about you. We're going to have to work on your confidence but I know that you're going to be a huge star."

Loren blushed at the compliment and before she could rebuff any of Eddie's statement, he began to speak again.

Eddie walked over to where Loren was sitting, pulled a chair from the table positioning it directly from Loren and sat down. "From one song writer to another, you going to tell me who inspired the song? The guy I have to be jealous of," Eddie teased reaching out to tickle Loren's stomach causing that laugh that he loved so much to bubble up from her lips.

Loren giggled and swatted away Eddie's hands. Once she had successfully stopped Eddie's tickle attack, she looked straight into Eddie's eyes for a second before turning her attention to her feet. The look in Loren's eyes before she turned away caused Eddie's breath to catch. Before Eddie could try to decipher what that look meant, Loren began to speak.

"You know I've always thought that the best songs are the ones that have a little mystery to them. You know the ones where the songwriter doesn't reveal their inspiration and simply allows the audience to draw their own conclusions from. The songs in my opinion have more meaning to them," Loren breathed out hoping that Eddie accepted her explanation and didn't push for more.

Eddie always seemed to know exactly what Loren needed. He sensed that Loren didn't want to discuss the matter further. Instead he moved to the bench that sat next to the table and pulled Loren to sit in between his legs. Then he proceeded to tell Loren the story of the beautiful girl who lived in the stars among the angels. It was a child hood favorite of his; one that his mom used to tell him when he was younger and needed to take his mind off of things.

After the story, the two spent some time cuddling before they noticed the night began to cool down and retreated inside to the warmth and safety of the house. Loren ventured upstairs after they worked out sleeping arrangements. Loren and Eddie would take the adjacent guest bedrooms. Loren had just stepped out of the shower and was towel drying her hair when her phone began to ring. She had talked to Nora on the ride to the beach house so she knew it couldn't be her. That left just one person and the caller id on her phone confirmed her suspicions as the words Mighty Mel flashed across the screen.

Loren put down her towel, took a deep breath, and pushed the talk button her phone preparing herself for Mel's interrogation.

"Hey Mel" Loren greeted her best friend happily – the two haven't had much time to talk or hang out lately.

"Hello Stranger" Mel greeted back laying it on thick. She really had missed Loren these past few days. "You sound awfully happy, romantic beach getaways with sexy rockstars will do that for you though." Mel teased. She knew that Eddie and Loren weren't doing anything (cause they weren't together . . . yet) but she couldn't resist teasing Loren. It was just so easy to get her all riled up.

"Mel!" Loren exclaimed, her cheeks burning from Mel's insinuation that she and Eddie were anything more than friends.

"Sorry Lo, I couldn't help myself," Mel half-heartedly apologized before asking Loren, "What are you up to?"

"Just got out of the shower and am drying my hair. I felt all dirty but I feel much better now," Loren let the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She just gave me all the ammo she needed to make one of her infamous dirty minded jokes.

"Ah, getting all hot and sweaty with Eddie will do that to a girl, huh?" Mel teased.

"Mel! It wasn't like that. It was a long drive over here and I felt dirty after at school all day then being in the care for so long," Loren explained hoping to get her friend to stop with the teasing.

"Well he may not have gotten you all hot and sweaty, but no doubt he will tonight when you go to bed," Mel fired back. Loren sighed and explained to Mel that she and Eddie would not be sharing a room. To which Mel replied, "Your body may be in the room next to him but your mind will definitely be in the room with him." She then burst out into a fit of giggles. Teasing Loren was just too much fun. Mel calmed herself down when Loren warned that she wouldn't get any of the good details when she got back. Mel sobered up quickly after she made Loren promise to tell her everything that happened when she got back. The two planned a sleepover for when Loren got back and bid each other good night.

Loren had just finished changing into her pajamas when there was knock on the bedroom door. Loren crossed the room and opened the door. There on the other side of the door stood Eddie looking more gorgeous than ever with his soft tousled hair, low-slung pajama bottoms, and a Henley stretched across his broad chest.

"Hey," Loren greeted Eddie wondering what he needed. "Hey you," Eddie smiled shyly at Loren before continuing on, "I just wanted to thank you for driving all the way down here to help me. I can count on one hand the number of people in my life that would do that for me. I'm glad to count you among those few. You are one amazing women, Loren Tate," Eddie finished before he pulled Loren into a tight embrace. Loren's arms automatically wrapped around Eddie's neck and pulled him closer. Eddie buried in face in the crook of Loren's neck and breathed her scent – an amazing mix of vanilla, brown sugar, and cherry blossoms. Eddie pulled Loren even closer and squeezed her tiny waist trying to convey through touch how much she means to him – how much he needs her. After a long while, Eddie whispered a good night into Loren's ear making her shiver and padded away to his own room.

The encounter left Loren flushed and dazed with her pounding in her chest. As Loren laid her head down on the pillow, one last thought that floated through her head before she slept. _Oh Eddie, look what you do to me. _


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie broke away from the kiss that he and Loren had been sharing. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed someone like that. The connection that he and Loren shared was instantaneous. From the moment that Loren and Eddie met, the connection between the two was tangible. Eddie instantly felt protective of Loren and dismissed the feeling as simply that of a pseudo brother wanted to protect his little sister. But it was more than that. Eddie found himself looking forward to spending time with Loren and seeking ways to keep her smiling or make her happy.

When he found out what Chloe had done, Eddie felt pain so strong that it left him breathless and drifting into a sea of darkness with nothing to anchor himself to. Then Loren showed up and her light acted as a beacon that helped Eddie to find shore. She helped ground him and find solid ground after his break-up with Chloe. With each day, Eddie fell for Loren and this kiss was all the confirmation that Eddie needed. He loved Loren Tate and he was ruined for anyone else.

With that last thought still running through his head, Eddie rolled Loren over so that he was on top of her and dived in for another kiss. Eddie moved his lips gently over Loren and began to nibble on her Loren lip. Loren sighed melting into the kiss and brought her arms around Eddie's neck to bring him closer. Eddie buried one hand into Loren's hair as the other hand drifted down towards the hemline of her shirt and snuck his hand under her shirt to grasp her waist bringing her even closer to Eddie. Eddie and Loren continued to kiss each other gently on the couch. Eddie pulled away when the need to breathe overriding his desire to continue kissing Loren. Loren looked up at Eddie and smiled at him calling his name softly, "Eddie."

Loren's voice became more insistent and Eddie found himself gasping for breath while looking into the face of a very concerned Loren whose sleep-riddled appearance with her bed-head and tiny t-shirt/Victoria secret legging pajama set made Eddie want to pull her into another kiss. It was at that moment that Eddie realized that he couldn't pull Loren into another kiss because they hadn't actually kissed in the first place. It was all a dream!

"Good Morning Rockstar, I know that this may be earlier than the usual wake-up call but you're not on tour, you're in the real world. So it's time to get up," Loren giggled. A sleepy Eddie was a very cute Eddie, Loren decided. He was also a really sexy one. His sleep pants had fallen down slightly and his shirt had ridden up, exposing that incredible body of his that he kept under wraps. Deciding that her thoughts were leading her down a dangerous road, Loren stood up and offered her hand to Eddie who still seemed to be stunned into silence. Clearly Eddie was not a morning person; Loren tucked that fact away into the part of her brain specifically filled with little facts about Eddie that she learned during their time together. Eddie took Loren's hand and intertwined their hands and gave Loren's hand a squeeze trying to reassure her that he was okay.

Loren smiled brightly at Eddie and began pulling him away downstairs where a breakfast of red velvet waffles, eggs, bacon and orange juice awaited them. Eddie who had been trailing behind Loren the entire time stood in the kitchen stunned for the second time that morning. Before he spun Loren around by the hand that he was still holding, wrapped her in his arms, spinning her around a couple of times before setting her down and whispering, "Best Friend Ever!" into her ear causing Loren to erupt into a fit of laughter.

Once the two settled down and Loren no longer needed to hold onto Eddie for support, the two sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"Hey Loren, not that I'm not incredibly grateful that you are here because I couldn't get through this without you, but aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping school?" Eddie inquired worried about getting the way of Loren's education.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! I made arrangements with my school and took my finals early," Loren told Eddie hoping to ease his concerns that he was keeping her from school.

"They let you do that," Eddie asked while taking a sip of his orange to help wash down some of the delicious waffles that Loren made.

Loren looked at Eddie shyly before answering "under normal circumstances they wouldn't. But since I had finished all the homework already and had such a good track record, they said it was alright." Loren looked down once she finished her explanation.

Eddie couldn't figure out why Loren was suddenly so shy but then he realized that Loren was probably used to being teased for her intelligence. Loren had to know that Eddie would never tease her for that. He loved that Loren was so intelligent. She knew so much about so many different subjects that not a day went by that Eddie didn't learn something from Loren or about Loren. The depth and vastness of her intelligence were a breath of fresh air to Eddie. And if Eddie was being completely honest, it was also incredibly sexy.

With that in mind, Eddie reached across the table and grabbed Loren's hand rubbing comforting circles over her tiny hand with his thumb. "Lo, that's incredible. Not only are you conquering the music business but you also managed to simultaneously conquer high school – early I might add. With a stellar GPA and don't deny it, I saw the report cards on the refrigerator. But you also got early admission into Brown with a scholarship that would cover a huge chunk of the tuition. You have done more at 18 than most people do their entire lives. And I am so incredibly honored to call you my friend . . . . my best friend to be exact."

Eddie words were like a balm healing all the emotional wounds that Loren had due to people making fun of her dedication to school. This man was really something. Eddie always found a way to make her feel safe, secure and confident. He made Loren feel like who she was, was okay. She didn't have to be any more or any less when she was around Eddie. She could just be Loren. He was – no he is, incredible.

Loren walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Eddie trying to show him just how much he and his words meant to her. After the delicious and emotional breakfast, the two decided to hit the beach before they drove back to the madness.

They cleaned up the table and headed up stairs to change into their swimsuits. Eddie of course, finished changing first, packed his bags for home, and then went to gather all the supplies that the two would need for their time at the beach.

Unbeknownst to Eddie, Loren had finished changing she was just extremely nervous. At first, she was sure that she had packed a swimsuit since she was in such a hurry to get to Eddie. After five minutes of rummaging through her bag, Loren found a swimsuit. Unfortunately, it was a bikini. Loren who was really self-conscious had spent the next ten minutes battling whether or not to wear the suit. Eventually, her desire to hang out with her friend and taker his mind off things won out. So Loren quickly changed into her swimsuit so as not to keep Eddie waiting. After changing, Loren caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and decided that she didn't look half bad. The suit was a sailor themed suit with a bandeau style swimsuit top and hipster bottoms; both solid blue with beautiful white buttons.

Loren piled her hair into a bun on top of her head; put a laced crop top and high waisted denim shorts over her suit grabbing her towel and sunglasses before heading downstairs to meet Eddie.

When Loren came downstairs, Eddie was blown away by how incredible Loren looked. She could give those runway models a run for their money with her slim toned legs and toned tummy that was peeking out from her cropped top. Eddie loved that her hair was out of the way and that he could finally see her beautiful face.

Loren was oblivious to Eddie's reaction to her outfit as was the case was any male was giving her any attention. Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and dragged him down to the private beach that was attached to the beach bungalow. She was so excited about the beach that she forgot about what she was wearing.

**A/N: I'm going to have to stop here because I'm going to be late for volunteering. Sorry guys. Until next time, I love you all and be safe. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Did it stink? Was it the worst chapter ever? Tell me and I'll do my best to make it better. **

**P.S. I'm still sick, working part time, and I have a mini vacation to La La Land this weekend. So I won't be able to update till late next week. **


End file.
